Superman's Little Angels: The Small Things
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. 'SLA' one shot. It's Christmas and the Kent family are visiting their favourite Grandmother. Sky wants her Dada to take her flying, a flight that turns into a magical moment for father and daughter, making it a christmas to remember.


**Summary: AU. 'SLA' one shot. It's Christmas and the Kent family are visiting their favourite Grandmother. Sky wants her Dada to take her flying, a flight that turns into a magical moment for father and daughter, making it a christmas to remember.**

**Well hello everyone and BIG apologies, i haven't uploaded anything SLA related in TOO LONG, so i decided to write something extra special for you all...a Christmas present if you like. Here is my Christmas Superman's little Angels fanfic! :D**

**I really hope you all like it, and for those who haven't read my other fic SLA, don't worry, this can still be read as a stand alone piece. But for those of you that have, this takes place a bit further on from SLA so Sky is 4, John and Lara are 16 and Connor is 21.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark _sigh_…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The small things**

Snow was always expected around Christmas time in Smallville and this year wasn't going to disappoint, it didn't look like this Kansas small town was going to miss out on the soft white stuff as the clouds ahead grew thick with shadows, pre-telling of the heavy snowstorm only hours away this crisp December afternoon.

Only two days away from Christmas and the Kent family was settling themselves in to Martha Kent's ever-welcoming farm for the festive holiday.

"Those clouds look about ready to burst Ma, I still can't believe it hasn't snowed up till now, very strange for Smallville." Clark mused as he placed the last of Chloe's _many_ suitcases at the bottom of the staircase. Unable to fathom what the hell she had packed in those things.

"Hmm, we are due a good covering this evening, you wouldn't mind covering the stock up by the barn for me dear would you? I would do it myself-" Martha began feeling guilty for getting her son to work on chores when he has come to visit for Christmas, but her age wasn't as youthful as she would like nowadays.

"Of course…" Martha was about to thank him but the swoosh of her hair only just registered before Clark was back standing in front of her, the only sign he had even left the house was the slight chill that blew back into the room along with him. "All done. Now I'm sure there are a few grandchildren that are eager to see their favourite grandmother next door."

"Oh Clark, I'm their _only_ Grandmother." Martha chuckled as her eyes scrunched up in amusement, slapping her son playfully on the chest as she passed.

"Where are all those little angels of mine?" The aged woman who's delight shone clear in her wise eyes asked, seeing the bundle of children stood around her crackling fireplace shedding their coats. Mentally correcting herself when she caught sight of her eldest Grandson, now nearing the same height of his father…definitely not a child anymore.

Her greeting set off a frenzy of excitement, all four angels turned at the sound of her voice, but only three hurled themselves towards her, each throwing an arm around her form where each of their height best fitted. Lara just that little bit taller than her twin brother John, reached her first, circling her arms around her Grams' shoulder whilst John wrapped a loving arm around her waist. Leaving the youngest of the four to attach herself tightly around Martha's legs from the front in an eager but iron four-year-old _super_ grip.

The shock, not unpleasant mind you, knocked the wind out of poor Martha, but she didn't stop smiling through her coughs to gain back her breath. "Whoa, anyone would think we never see each other."

"Well two months is a very long time Grams," Lara said through her own fits of giggles at their behavior. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you all too." Martha said with such love, placing a kiss on each of the sixteen year olds head's, not that you would have believed their age after witnessing their hug attack only moments ago.

"Is Krypto around?" John asked as he pulled back from his Grams. Krypto was Martha's dog; she had picked him up from a local pound when dear Shelby has passed on a few years ago of old age. The name had been an inside joke, _obviously_, that Clark had been apprehensive about using, but he couldn't find it in himself to say no to all his kids at the time…not much had changed there either it would seem.

Laughing at the young boys attachment to the family dog that had formed the instant they had met, Martha placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's around somewhere, might be out in the barn, darn dog spends more time out there then he does inside, seems to be taking after your father even more these days."

"Great, I wanna give him this new toy I found at the mall last week."

"Don't get him too excited John, we don't want a repeat of last year do we?" Chloe warned her eager son as she rounded the corner of the living room, an armful of parcels accompanying her.

"Ahh yes, that wouldn't be a good idea, I don't think my china collection could take another hit like that." Martha said with a hint of reminiscent in her voice.

As Clark went to help Chloe with all the parcels, Martha had leant down to greet bouncy Sky at her feet, whispering a few things that made her giggle with delight as she threw herself into the hug Martha offered. After another whisper and a point in the direction of the toy trunk in the corner of the room, Sky jumped away happily in search of her new mystery toy.

This gave Grams the time to place her full attention on her eldest Grandson, smiling proudly; she took in his full height that in comparison to his father standing just a foot away she would guess as a good 6'1", this boy seemed to grow inbetween each time she saw him, she would even bet he would match or dare she think beat his father's height over the years to come.

"Not so little anymore are you now?" She spoke wistfully; arms extended awaiting her much-anticipated hug. Connor hadn't even given her time to finish her sentence before he had strode across the room in a few strides quicker than her eyes could see, engulfing her fragile frame in his own, allowing her head to rest comfortably on his chest, smiling as he inhaled her familiar and homely scent, hay and cookies.

"Merry Christmas Grams." His voice rumbled from his chest, muffled as he left a kiss on the top of her head.

Martha pulled back slightly to get a better look at her dashing Grandson Connor Kent, the Grandson she never had thought possible to have. Straining her neck just to look up into his eyes, she laid a delicate hand on his cheek, taking in his now startlingly mature features, instantly seeking out the stark comparisons to those of his parents. Bright blue eyes staring back at her, swelling her heart with pride and love as she remembered all those years of having Clark look back at her with the same crystal blues.

"Still two days to go I'm afraid dear, and you won't be sneaking any early presents from me either." Martha joked lightly, moving the hand from his face onto his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"Now let's warm you all up. Who's for eggnog?"

"Ohh I'll have some." Lara chimed in, her face lighting up.

"I don't think so young Lady, you're only sixteen, you can wait till Christmas day for you _one_ Christmas drink." Chloe made clear from the sofa, knowing that alcohol wouldn't really do much damage to her daughter, what with her part Kryptonian metabolism, but she was still only sixteen.

"Fine," Lara groaned. "I'm going to put my clothes away upstairs, want me to take the presents up out of the way?" She asked her mother.

"No that's fine honey, sorry but your not sneaking a peak that easily." Chloe smirked, knowing her daughter too well.

Lara just groaned quietly as she left the room. It was worth a try.

"I'm toasty warm over here thanks Ma." Clark sighed as he plopped himself down onto the sofa, pulling Chloe down with him.

"Speak for yourself walking solar battery," Chloe remarked back to her husband with a cocked eyebrow. "Thanks Martha, I can give you a hand if you like?"

"No you're fine dear, you rest by the fire…and son no one likes a show off." Martha scolded light heartedly, watching the smug smile on Clark's face falter at her words.

"I'll help out in the kitchen Grams, been a while since I had some of your cookies…I'm guessing chocolate chip." Connor added with a sniff and a smile just as excited as his brother and sisters before.

"You Kent boys are all the same. Come on then, just don't tell the others I let you have one straight out of the oven…I wouldn't want to provoke the wrath of the super kids now would I?" Clark had to laugh at his mother's eccentrics as she led Connor out of the room. It sure was good to be home.

Chloe snuggled herself deeper into Clark's chest, lapping up the warmth he was emanating, his constant heat a useful perk of being married to Superman in the winter. "It's nice to see you like this." They're silences were never ones which needed to be filled over their years of marriage, so when Chloe spoke up from her position practically on his lap, Clark was a little startled.

"Like what?" Clark's curiosity peaked as his brows pulled together at Chloe's statement.

"Relaxed, not worrying about say…the _whole world_ for a change. I like seeing you be able to concentrate on the smaller things." Chloe had shifted slightly so now her face was inching its way closer to Clark's as she spoke, her voice a husky whisper.

Swallowing hard as Chloe continued to lean even closer, Clark only just managed to ask his next question. "What are the smaller things?"

"This." Her lips found their way onto his own in a soft but intimate touch, moving slowly against Clark's, his own in perfect sync with is wife's. He definitely liked the smaller things in life if they were all like this.

Just before things could get too heated, they were both torn apart by the force of their little bundle of joy Sky as she squeezed her way into the middle of them on the sofa.

"Dada, I wanna go fwy." The angelic looking child stated, pouting her lips in a gesture Clark couldn't help but think mimicked her mother's. Her little arms now wound around her Father's neck as she bounced up and down on his lap.

"What do you say missy?" Chloe piped up, disappointed about her and Clark's break up, but all her anger washed away as her beautiful daughter stared back at her with those pleading eyes.

"_Pwease _Dada!" Sky begged, pushing her pouting lips out even further.

Groaning in defeat, but unable to stop the grin from spreading over his face at his little angels elated expression, Clark agreed. "Well ok then – _but_…"

"_Dadaa_!" Sky groaned, now pulling on Clark's hands trying to shift him from the sofa, eager for her flight to start.

"But, you have to wrap up _really_ warm, that means a coat, scarf _and_ gloves – agreed?" Clark often found himself forgetting he was talking to a four-year-old girl at her advanced understanding, although her speech hadn't necessarily caught up, intellectually she was far brighter than most children her own age. Which at times like this meant Clark had to think extra carefully about how to say things.

Her little face only fell for a split second before quickly nodding in enthusiasm, already jumping from his lap to go find her winter coat.

"You big softie." Chloe grinned.

"What can I do, she's just too cute when she pouts like that…always getting her own way, much like another Kent woman I know." Clark added suggestively, leaning in for another quick kiss before Sky returned holding her coat in Clark's face waiting for him to help her put it on.

All suited and booted, Chloe watched on in amusement at the sight of her little Sky all wrapped up snug in her puffy winter coat, matching scarf and gloves in the arms of a spandex clad Greek god called Superman, grinning from ear to ear as his baby girl bounced up and down singing to herself.

"Super fwy…Super fwy…Sky go on a Super fwy!"

"Oh is there an emergency I don't know about?" Martha asked as she came into the room, tray of eggnog in her hands spotting Superman standing in her living room. Connor not far behind carrying the _half _full tray of cookies.

"Only a tantrum emergency if I don't get this one up into the sky asap." Clark answered pinching Sky's cheek between his fingers as she incessantly tugged on his cape in irritation.

"Ahh, well we don't want that do we little miss? Don't be too long will you, dinner is in the oven. Oh and make sure she keeps plenty warm up there, I won't be happy if you bring back my beautiful Granddaughter with only eight toes and eight fingers." Martha added with a semi-stern look to her son. "Here's one for the road sweetie." Martha crooned as she handed Sky one of the cookies off the tray before Connor could eat them all.

"What about the driver?" Clark pointed out with a puppy dog look of his own firmly in place.

Chuckling Martha handed him one too. "Have fun you two."

"Yay fwy time! Fwy time!" Sky chanted waving her cookie all over the place in her free hand.

"Won't be too long, how about having some more cookies ready for when we get back huh Ma?"

Raising a grey eyebrow at her son's suggestion Martha didn't even have to say a word as Clark headed towards the back door, his head ducked trying to mask his laughter.

He stepped outside the backdoor, greeted by the expanse of land surrounding the Kent farm, his home that had always been perfectly secluded enough for him to come and go as inconspicuously as he pleased.

The air was crisp; the taste of snow was in the air and could be seen in the colour of the sky up above. Instinctively he pulled Sky closer, hoping to provide as much of his own body heat as he could to keep her warm enough. Soaking up his warmth greedily, Sky happily wrapped her little arms tighter around Clark's neck.

"Ready?"

Sky nodded energetically. "Weady."

With a graceful step forwards Clark's feet left the ground as he began his ascent upwards, floating his way across the line of the house he kept a keen eye on Sky to make sure she was comfortable with the speed, but from the look on her face he wasn't going fast enough.

"Fwaster Dada, fwaster."

"Hold on tight." With that Clark lifted his free arm up above his head, feeling his speed increase as he continued to glide through the air, now heading further upwards towards the cloud bank. The breeze tickled his skin, his cape trailing freely behind him flapping in the wind. A storm was definitely on its way, best not stay out too long, he didn't want to get caught up here in the midst of it, especially having Sky with him.

She cackled with excitement in his arms as he took turns in the air, flying higher and higher before dipping downwards in a rush of speed, her free arm pushed out in front of her as far as it would reach, desperately looking for more speed…more, more _more_.

Her addiction to flight was a great amusement to both of her parents. Sure Clark had taken all of his kids flying throughout the years, but so far none of them had been as eager to take to the skies as this little one, he couldn't help but wonder idly if it had anything to do with her birth – the main reasoning behind her name, the fact that Clark had to fly Chloe to the hospital whilst she was in labour could give reason to Sky now being addicted to the mode of transport.

He was just finishing another midair summersault when he felt young Sky shiver in his protective arms, despite the warmth he was constantly giving off. He slowed to a stop, poising himself in flight to float just below the breach of the clouds above their heads.

"Ahhh D-Dada! Dwon't s-s-stop!" Sky stuttered through chattering teeth. Pulling herself closer to her father.

"Coming from the living popsicle. You heard what Grams said, I have to return you with all fingers and toes intact." Clark couldn't believe her determination even as she started to shiver even harder in his arms as the cold air whipped her loose brown curls around her face. "Come on." Clark started to float downwards, but Sky shouted in protest, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Noo, pwease Dada, just a wittle bit longer." There go the puppy eyes again.

"Ok, just five more minutes and that's it."

Sky smiled approvingly and rested her head on Clark's shoulder, idly tracing her fingers over the embossed emblem on her Father's chest.

These were one of those moments Chloe had been talking about earlier, the small things. Being up here in the ever-expanding space of the evening sky, his baby girl tucked securely in his arms, her body resting almost sleepily against his firm torso with enough love to burst any father's heart – even _Superman's_.

Another gust of wind swept against Sky's face causing another shiver. Clark pulled her erratically blowing tresses of curls out of her eyes and tucked them firmly under the edge of her woolly hat. Placing his other arm around her body, he used his now free one to pull his cape up from behind him and wrap it securely around Sky's tiny frame. Making sure it was tucked in nice and tight to keep her warm from the onslaught of the now determined wind.

"I think we should head back now, hold on tight." Clark whispered to a drowsy Sky who could barely keep her eyes open, the rush having worn her out.

Just as he was about to descend he felt the first flecks of snow start to fall over-head.

He was stilled in awe as he looked up and watched as the pure white droplets cascaded down around them, their speed increasing with each passing second, as the flurry of snow grew heavier.

An unexpected sound escaped Clark's mouth, he laughed at the impeccable timing, finding the moment almost magical as he observed the sky around him become distorted into a curtain of white speckles, he felt as though he were trapped inside a snow globe, completely surrounded.

Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from the scene around him to look back at the little girl in his arms, her tiny fist balled around the hem of his cape, pulling the red material closer to herself in an attempt to make herself warm and cozy. She looked so peaceful Clark wasn't sure whether to wake her or not, but this was a moment he couldn't pass up, he knew his daughter well enough to know this would make her Christmas that extra bit special.

Ever since she was a baby she had loved the snow.

"Sky sweetie, _Sky_?" Clark whispered in her ear, stroking her plump, rosy cheeks with his ever heated fingers, smiling as she stirred sleepily against his chest, rubbing her eyes with her free hand to chase away the trace of sleep still in them, suddenly gasping as the cape she had been holding fell away as she did so, Clark quickly grabbed the material, wrapping it back around her small frame as he laughed softly to himself.

"Sky baby, look…" Clark helped her to push herself forwards slightly, still ensuring she was cocooned enough in her makeshift blanket.

What he saw next on her angelic little face was a moment _he _definitely was going to remember for as long as he shall live.

She took one look into the blanket of snow falling down all around her and her face lit up with amazement, all traces of sleep suddenly vanished as she nearly leaped out from Clark's arms in her attempt to get a better look.

"Dada! It's _swowing_!" Sky gasped, straining her head in every direction trying to decide which angle gave her the best view. Squealing in delight as Clark began fly through the mist of winter, he couldn't manage to take his eyes away from his daughter's face. Her grin had grown even wider if that was at all possible, her startling blue eyes wide with excitement, the glowing white specks reflecting back at him as he stared further into their depths.

By now both of them were fully covered, Clark's dark hair looking more grey, the front dripping wet into his face as the snow melted against his radiating aura. Sky's hat looking more like a snow cone than the personalized knitted woolly her Grams had made for her last year. Her tiny nose bright red form the cold, but from the expression in her eyes she hardly cared about the temperature anymore.

Sky wriggled restlessly in Clark's arms as she tried to lean herself forward into the snow. He decided to end her irritation and whilst still keeping his cape around her, lifted her body free from his and held her outstretched frame arms length away from his body, her feet dangling in the air, her legs kicking wildly at the snow beneath her feet as her hands moved just as animatedly as far out in front of her as her smaller arms would allow.

Soaring further up into the air, Clark held her just that little bit higher above his head, letting her lead the way, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of the snow plaster her face on the way up. Once he decided they had gone far enough, stopping just below the thick heavy snow filled clouds, Clark angled Sky around to face him.

She was still transfixed with all the magic around her, catching each little droplet onto the palm of her hand, pouting slightly as each melted before she could examine it.

"Dada, they won't stay." Sky whimpered.

"Hmph." Clark grumbled with an exaggerated look of dismay of his face. "Let me try for you."

Bringing Sky back onto his hip, he stretched out his free hand and waited until a large enough flake fell onto his palm, it's size that of a small flat golf ball. Just as Sky was about to moan how it was disappearing, Clark blew onto the middle of his hand, a stream of ice breath engulfing his palm, Sky's eyes shimmering with anticipation.

As the mist of ice cleared, Clark pulled his hand closer for Sky to inspect, opening his palm up, he held out a perfectly sculpted snow flake for her to take, now frozen in it's intricate sphere of designs forever.

Her voice seemed to disappear as she squealed and gasped at the miraculous present being presented to her. "Dada, thank wou – I wuv wou Dada!" Sky took the iced snow flake into her tiny gloved hand and threw her arms around Superman's neck, kissing him sloppily on the cheek.

Tears of joy and love pricked behind Clark's eyes at the happiness he had created for his beautiful baby girl. "I love you too." Superman didn't often find himself lost for words, but he had also never been overtaken by his emotions as much as this before that all he could do was pull Sky closer and bury his head into the small crook of her neck, leaving trails of kisses where the little bit of exposed skin peaked through her coat and hat.

Coughing to dislodge the lump in his throat, Clark somewhat dejectedly proposed they make their way back to the warmth of the fire in Gram's living room.

"Right, come on then, we really must be getting back…let's get you all warmed up again shall we – I can smell Grams' chocolate cookies just coming out of the oven."

"Yay, can I have _awwl_ of wem?"

"_All _of them? Well I don't know about that, what about your brothers and sister?" Clark chuckled.

"I gwuess."

Silence overtook the pair as they began their descent downwards once again, Sky still holding her hand not occupying her special gift out into the snow, watching her glove turn white.

"Dada?" Sky suddenly spoke up, her voice sounding sleepy again.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Chwiswas." Sky said just above a whisper, planting a loving peck, more cherished than her previous excited one onto her Daddy's cheek.

Clark's lips stretched back to reveal a row of perfect white teeth; his eyes settling onto matching blue ones. "Merry Christmas my little angel."

Superman's feet touched back onto the ground with poise, not a sound to announce his landing.

Still bursting with pride he sneaked a look down to his chest to a now sleeping Sky, her hand clutched protectively around her frozen snowflake.

Careful not to wake her, Clark slowly entered the backdoor into the kitchen, raising one finger to his lips, as Chloe was just about to speak to him from her seat around the island table.

She smiled understandingly and jumped off her stool to come stand in front of her primary colour clad husband, his hair extra curly from the wet falling in his eyes. His mighty arms delicately holding their bundle of joy with care, who by the look of it was just as wet.

Her eyes looked him up and down, taking in their appearance; she placed a loving hand against Sky's chilled rosy cheek. Noticing the way her hand was clutched around something, reminding to ask Clark about that later, she smiled.

"What did you two get up to out there?" She asked with curiosity seeping into her voice.

"Oh you know," Clark said softly above Sky's head, automatically pulling her closer to him as she wriggled in his arms. "Just the small things."

Chloe let their words drift off as they both stood gazing at their youngest daughter, neither needing to voice any more questions as they soundlessly moved in sync with each other up the stairs and into their bedroom to put their exhausted Sky Martha Kent to bed.

Pausing just before leaving her bed side, Clark unwrapped her tiny fingers away from the freezing cold snowflake in the palm of her hand and placed it on the beside table for her to see when she wakes up.

"Sweet dreams baby girl," He pulled her covers up to fit snug around her shoulders. "May they be snowy ones."

Chloe laughed under her breath at the door before holding her hand out for her husband to take which he did so willingly, both walking out the room, leaving the door ajar.

"You big old softie." Chloe teased, but she couldn't be prouder.

"What can I say, I think we may have just found Superman's biggest weakness – a four-year-old with a snowflake." Clark gave Chloe a goofy grin before pulling her into his side as they descended the stairs together, both sighing as their other weaknesses came into view by the living room fire.

"The small things are definitely the best." Clark agreed leading his wife into the tinkling of Superman's little angels' laughter as each fought over Gram's infamous chocolate chip cookies.

Clark smiled wistfully to himself, taking one more glance back up the stairs, the walls falling away as he searched for his precious little girl sleeping peacefully, the snowflake forever there as a reminder of that small moment they shared together today.

"…_Definitively_ the best." Clark whispered with finality, heading into the room where his best Christmas yet was about to begin.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I definitely had a great writing this one, it was nice to write something a little happier and fluffier lol**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, they always mean so much to me =)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cee xx**


End file.
